30 Minutes Before Sunrise
by aicchan
Summary: Pengalaman dia di dapur bisa dihitung dengan jari sebelah tangan. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk menyiapkan sebuah hidangan istimewa. -Valentine x Lucian- ENJOY.


Alunan musik terdengar lembut mengisi ruang kosong di rumah yang sekaligus merupakan toko buku itu. Kegiatan di sana terpusat di dapur karena sang empunya rumah sedang sibuk memasak.

Ya.

Seorang Luke Garroway aka. Lucian Greymark saat ini sedang menyiapkan sebuah sajian istimewa. Sepanjang hidupnya, pengalaman dia di dapur bisa dihitung dengan jari sebelah tangan. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk menyiapkan sebuah hidangan istimewa karena malam ini Valentine sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal Instruments_**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_30 Minutes Before Sunrise_**_ © aicchan_

**_The Longest Road Universe_**

_Valentine x Luke_

_No-war fic_

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Lembar buku panduan memasak yang terbuka di meja dapur sudah tampak lusuh dan ternoda segala bumbu. Luke membaca resep dengan teliti dan menakar bahan-bahannya dengan sempurna. Dia sadar kemampuan memasaknya tak lebih baik dari Clary, jadi selain panduan memasak, dia juga menyiagakan ponselnya agar bisa menghubungi Jocelyn kapan pun dia butuh bantuan. Menu yang sedang dia buat adalah _chili and beef_ yang diklaim Jocelyn sebagai masakan yang bahkan Isabelle saja bisa membuatnya. Jadi Luke bisa dibilang cukup percaya diri.

Pertimbangan lain Luke memilih resep ini adalah karena ini satu-satunya yang hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk membuatnya.

Danging sapi segar dia potong bentuk dadu dan juga mencincang bawang bombay. Lalu dia memasak daging itu bersama potongan bawang bombay dengan margarin. Luke mengatur api agar tak terlalu besar hingga bisa membuat margarinnya gosong. Sambil mengaduk, cepat dia membaca resep di buku. Selanjutnya yang harus masuk adalah kacang, tapi karena Valentine sangat anti pada segala jenis kacang, Luke membuangnya dari resep. Setelah daging sapi setengah matang dan aroma bawang sudah wangi, Luke memasukkan potongan tomat kalengan dengan merek yang yang direkomendasikan oleh Jocelyn dan juga secangkir air. Kemudian dia juga memasukkan pasta pedas dengan potongan cabai yang ketara. Terakhir dia masukkan sedikit pasta tomat sebagai penyeimbang rasa.

Setelah memasang _timer_ selama 15 menit, api pun dikecilkan, Luke mengaduk masakan yang setengah jadi itu. Dia teringat Jocelyn bilang sedikit tambahan rosemary dan bubuk oregano akan berpengaruh baik untuk aroma masakan. Jadilah Luke menyambar kantung belanjaan, seingatnya tadi dia beli dua barang itu. Untungnya ada. Berpegang pada insting semata, Luke menambahkan dua bahan itu ke dalam masakan. Diaduknya masakan itu hingga sausnya mengental. Dari aromanya, Luke rasa masakannya kali ini aman di konsumsi.

Luke mematikan api setelah _timer_ yang dia pasang tadi berdenting. Dia beranjak ke lemari untuk mengeluarkan dua buah mangkuk makan dan satu mangkuk besar. Luke menata dua mangkuk itu di meja, bersanding dengan sendok makan dan serbet bersih. Dituangnya hasil masakan di panci ke dalam mangkuk besar lalu diletakkannya di tengah meja.

Lalu pria itu mengeluarkan keju dari dalam kulkas dan memarutnya halus ke dalam piring oval berukuran sedang. Dia juga memotong sisa bawang bombay membentuk lingkaran dan menyandingkannya dengan keju. Dari dalam kantung belanjaan, dia mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas aluminium berisi daging kalkun panggang yang dia beli jadi. Dia memotong daging itu sedikit tebal dan meletakkannya di sisa bagian piring. Terakhir di kantung belanja, dia mengambil beberapa lembar tortilla dan meletakkannya di atas piring plastik.

Bahan-bahan tambahan itu dia letakkan di meja dan sejenak dia berdiri memandang hasil karyanya. Sepertinya cukup memuaskan.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, artinya Valentine akan segera datang. Tepat waktu adalah nama tengah dari pria itu, jadi bisa dipastikan, Luke hanya punya waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk membereskan sisa kekacauan di dapur. Dengan gerak cepat, Luke membuang semua kaleng dan segala sampah di sana. Dia juga langsung mencuci panci yang dia pakai memasak. Tepat saat Luke selesai mengelap pinggiran kompor dan meja dapur, dia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Valentine muncul dengan seragam 'kerja'nya, celana hitam ketat dan boots yang dipadu jaket kulit yang juga berwarna hitam, menampakkan bagian dada pria itu yang terhias _rune_. Sang pimpinan Institute New York berdiri di ambang dapur, memandang heran pada masakan yang ada di meja.

"Apa itu?"

Mencoba memasang wajah tersinggung, Luke berkacak pinggang, "Kau tidak sopan sekali. Aku sudah repot-repot memasakkan ini untukmu."

Valentine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Okay_… yakinkan kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Kau, Lucian, yang memasak ini?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku buang saja."

Sebelum Luke sempat bergerak, Valentine sudah ada di sampingnya, "Jangan membuang makanan," pria itu duduk di kursi. "Kehormatan apa aku mendapat masakan a la chef Greymark?"

"Tak usah mengejek," Luke duduk di seberang meja. "Jocelyn yang memberitahuku resep ini, jadi kurasa… mungkin aman."

Valentine menuang _chili and beef_ ke dalam mangkuknya lalu dia melihat tambahan di meja, "Kau suruh aku campur semua ini?"

"Silahkan kalau kau mau."

Melakukan apa yang dia katakan, Valentine mengambil keju, bawang bombay, potongan daging kalkun dan selembar tortilla yang dia sobek menjadi ukuran sekali suap.

Luke memandang itu, setengah takjub pada selera Valentine yang benar-benar tak bisa disamakan dengan orang lain. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum melihat Valentine yang mulai menyendok makanannya dan menikmati tiap suapnya dengan lahap. Kalau Valentine makan tanpa berkomentar, tandanya makanan itu sesuai dengan seleranya. Justru kalau Valentine mengomentari sebuah makanan, artinya ada sesuatu yang tidak dia suka meski tak dikatakan dengan gamblang.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Valentine yang sudah mengisi lagi mangkuknya dan sekali lagi memasukkan semua bahan tambahannya.

Barulah Luke mengisi mangkuknya dan hanya menambahkan keju dan daging kalkun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mau repot memasak untukku," Valentine menambahkan keju ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Hanya sedang ingin coba-coba saja. Kau suka?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Valentine yang kembali menikmati santap malamnya. Luke juga tidak mengajak bicara lagi dan membiarkan Valentine menghabiskan porsinya yang kedua.

"Aku tak keberatan kalau kau memasak setiap kali aku datang."

"Jangan berharap banyak. Memasak itu lebih melelahkan daripada berburu _demon_."

Valentine meletakkan sendok makannya, dan mengambil gelas berisi wine lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Bicara masalah berburu, aku jadi teringat _rune_ Alliance. Aku sudah mengamati bagaimana pengaruhnya pada pasangan _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_ yang terikat dengan _rune_ itu."

"Lalu?"

"_Rune_ itu memiliki kemampuan yang unik. Dengan _rune_ ini, _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_ bisa saling menarik kekuatan masing-masing. Pada Jace dan Simon, aku melihat kecepatan Jace bertambah pesat. Pada Alec dan Magnus aku melihat kalau sedikit sihir milik Magnus bisa digunakan oleh Alec." Valentine meminum sisa wine dalam gelasnya, "Aku belum melihat efeknya pada pasangan _Shadowhunter_ dan _werewolf_."

Luke memandang pria di hadapannya itu, "Maksudmu kau ingin mencoba _rune_ itu denganku?" tak ada jawaban dari Valentine tapi Luke paham kalau itu artinya 'ya'. "Malam ini juga?" lagi-lagi jawabannya adalah 'ya' tanpa suara. Menghela napas, Luke menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "Kau ini tetap saja seenaknya."

"Selesaikan makanmu dan kita segera berangkat!"

"Sifatmu ini benar-benar menurun pada Jace."

"Selama punya niat, lebih baik jangan ditunda. Lagipula, sudah cukup lama kita tidak berburu berdua saja. Sudah lama juga Kindjal tersimpan dalam kotak kaca itu."

Luke tersenyum, "Aku yang sekarang lebih mengandalkan cakar dan taringku."

"Tapi aku yakin kemampuanmu dengan senjata tidak akan hilang begitu saja."

"Pujian yang menyenangkan, Mr Morgenstern."

Setelah kenyang, mereka pun bersiap untuk berburu. Luke terlebih dahulu menyimpan sisa makanan ke dalam lemari pendingin sebelum mengambil jaket di kamarnya. Rasanya aneh bersanding dengan _Shadowhunter_ yang memakai peralatan lengkap sementara Luke sendiri merasa kalau penampilannya lebih cocok untuk pergi bersantai di _coffee shop_. Lalu Luke mengambil Kindjal yang ada di kotak kaca. Sudah tahunan dia tak pernah memakai belati itu.

Tak buang waktu, Luke mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu mengikuti Valentine menembus malam di kota New York. Tentu saja sepanjang jalanan kota Luke sama sekali tak bicara apa-apa karena Valentine memakai tudung pesona. Mustahil pria itu berjalan santai di jalanan membawa seperangkat senjata yang berbahaya.

.

#

.

Mereka kembali ke rumah Luke saat hari menjelang fajar. Valentine langsung mengambil handuk bersih juga kotak obat dan membawanya ke sofa di mana Luke duduk dengan luka yang cukup parah di lengannya. Dengan cekatan Valentine membersihkan darah di sekitar luka itu.

"Masih saja berangapan kau ini perisai hidup, ya?!" nada suara Valentine jelas menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu."

Luke tersenyum sebisanya, "Kebiasaan lama susah hilang." Dia membiarkan Valentine merawat lukanya, seperti dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi _parabatai_. Setiap kali Luke terluka, Valentine selalu mengobatinya dengan telaten. Sedikit mengomel, tapi selalu berusaha supaya tidak menyakiti.

Sisi Valentine yang ini sama sekali tak berubah. Di balik wajah dinginnya, Luke selalu tahu kalau Valentine adalah orang yang sangat perhatian, hanya tak jujur menampakkan sifat aslinya.

Selesai membalut luka Luke dengan perban, Valentine membereskan kotak obat dan meletakkannya begitu saja di meja. Dia duduk di sebelah Luke dan memandang pria berambut coklat itu. Dia meraih sebelah tangan Luke dan menggenggamnya. Ada satu _rune_ di punggung tangan sang _werewolf_, _rune_ ciptaan anak gadis Valentine yang bisa dipakai oleh _Downworlder_, _rune_ yang mampu menggabungkan kekuatan dua individu menjadi satu keutuhan.

Saat berburu tadi, Valentine merasakan ikatan yang sama seperti saat dia dan Luke menjadi _parabatai_. Gerakan mereka seirama, napas mereka selaras, tak ada satu pun gerakan sia-sia.

Valentine mengecup punggung tangan Luke, tepat pada _rune_ yang sudah memudar, "Kalau aku tahu hobimu untuk melemparkan diri tepat ke depan bahaya masih belum hilang, aku tak akan mengajakmu berburu."

Seperti biasa, sentuhan Valentine tak akan berhenti hanya sampai di situ saja. Luke memejamkan mata, membiarkan pasangan jiwanya itu mencium bibirnya. Andai saja Luke tak ingat kalau dia masih ada urusan mendesak, dia pasti akan pasrah saja.

Dan Valentine tampak benar-benar tak suka karena Luke mendorongnya menjauh.

"Maaf, aku harus membuka tokoku pagi-pagi sekali. Akan ada bebera—" ucapan Luke terputus karena ciuman Valentine.

"Kita masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum matahari terbit."

Pada akhirnya, seorang Luke Garroway aka. Lucian Greymark, Alpha dari salah satu _pack_ _werewolf_ terbesar di New York, takluk dengan sempurna di hadapan seorang Valentine Morgenstern.

.

.

"Ayolah… Wajahmu tak menyenangkan kalau tertekuk seperti itu." Valentine duduk bersandar dengan nyaman pada setumpukan bantal di tempat tidur.

Luke sendiri tak ingat bagaimana mereka bisa pindah ke dalam kamar. "Kau membuatku terlewat janji penting. Clary pasti tak akan suka kalau buku pesanannya terlambat datang." Dia berpakaian rapi dan menyisir rambut dengan jarinya.

Luke benar-benar dibuat melupakan dunia setiap kali berada dalam pelukan Valentine hingga dia sampai tak mendengar bel toko yang berbunyi nyaring. Seharusnya pagi ini dia menerima paket buku-buku baru dan juga novel pesanan Clary, tapi karena Valentine, akhirnya dia baru bisa menerima paket itu sore nanti.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, artinya Clary pasti akan segera datang untuk mengambil novelnya. Luke benar-benar tak suka membuat gadis itu kecewa, tapi tak ada pilihan lain, dia pun mengirim e-mail pada Clary yang mengatakan kalau novel pesanannya belum datang.

Luke menghela napas panjang, "Kau mau sarapan atau tidak?"

"Nanti saja," Valentine memberi isyarat supaya Luke duduk di sebelahnya, "berhubung kau sudah tak harus membuka tokomu pagi ini, lebih baik kita habiskan waktu di sini saja."

Sedikit heran, Luke memandang Valentine tepat di mata hitam kelam yang begitu dia suka. "Tumben sekali? Kau tidak ada urusan di Institute?"

"Seperti biasa. Jocelyn yang mengusirku. Sepertinya sekarang dia justru tak tenang kalau aku dudui diam memeriksa pekerjaanku di Institute. Apa kau pikir dia punya selingkuhan?"

Luke tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sepanjang sepengetahuanku, selingkuhan Jocelyn hanyalah kanvas dan peralatan gambarnya."

Sebelah tangan Valentine meraih belakang leher Luke, membuat tulang belakang sang _werewolf_ mengalirkan getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sekali lagi kata-kata tak berarti di antara mereka. Seberapapun Luke mencoba melawan, tiap sel tubuhnya menjerit meminta lebih, memblokir kerja otaknya dengan sempurna.

"Lusa nanti Stephen akan datang bersama Celine. Kalau kau bisa, datang dan temuilah mereka di Institute," Valentine menyusupkan tangannya di balik kaos biru yang dipakai oleh Luke. "Sebenarnya aku juga mengundang Amatis ke reuni, tapi adikmu itu menolak bahkan sebelum aku selesai bicara dengannya."

Luke tersenyum, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Valentine, "Mungkin masih terasa tak nyaman. Bagaimana pun dulu dia dan Stephen pernah bersama."

"Tapi kau dan Jocelyn tidak begitu."

Yang ini, Luke pun tidak tahu jawabannya. "Sudahlah, kalau kau bicara terus, lebih baik aku sarapan sendiri."

Segera Valentine menahan lengan Luke, dikecupnya balutan perban di lengan kekasihnya, "Jadi kau tak akan membuka tokomu?"

"Sepertinya percuma saja."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

_Sepertinya para pelanggan toko harus menunggu_. Batin Luke saat sekali lagi dia menyerah sepenuhnya di hadapan pesona pria yang telah menyempurnakan dirinya.

Menyempurnakan dunianya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

ANOTHER VALCIAN!

Okay… pair ini mulai menyusupi hatiku O_O

Pendek dan simple, soalnya ini cuma pelampiasan aja saking gemesnya pingin bikin fic pake pair ini lagi. Hahahaha…. Jadi… semoga masih bisa dinikmati 8D


End file.
